This invention relates to a selective call controller, such as a paging terminal, having means for receiving calls comprising first and second different types of signal, such as DTMF modulated numeric data and modem modulated alphanumeric data. The invention relates to the controller and a method of operation thereof for directing one type of signal to one pager address and the other type to another pager address.